Soap bars are packaged in various ways. These include the use of paperboard cartons, plastic boxes, and paper and plastic wrapping. The objective is to protect the soap bar from contamination, maintain a given moisture content in the soap bar and to provide an acceptable appearance at the point of sale. In addition, the package also may provide for stability on the sales shelf so that the soap bars can be stacked several bars high and several bars deep on the shelf.